Noche de Miedo
by JuliaSoant
Summary: Naruto lleva una relación muy tranquila con Sakura pero... la llegada de Sasuke, un joven misterioso y muy atractivo cambiara las cosas.  Mas cuando Sakura caiga en sus manos.  ¿Podrá Naruto recuperarla? o ¿Perdera la vida en ello?
1. Prologo

**Noche de Miedo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Porque__…__"__**el **__**miedo **__**es **__**la **__**prisión **__**del **__**corazón**__**…**__**"**__**–**_Anónimo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una noche fría. La luna estaba en su fase más hermosa, luna llena. La noche inspiraba algo, algo que no entendía pero sabia estaba presente.

Sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos. El miedo hizo acto de presencia. Sabía que lo seguían pero… ¿Qué lo seguía?

Dejo de pensar y entro a su casa, algo andaba mal, ¿Por qué no salio su padre a recibirlo? ¿Por qué no hay olor a comida en el ambiente?

Golpe, eso fue un golpe. Subió escaleras arriba y encontró sangre en el suelo. Guiado por ese rastro carmesí llego a la habitación de sus padres, abrió la puerta y…

Corrió, huyo de ese lugar, se encerró en su habitación, busco la pistola que su padre le había dado y se metió bajo la cama, acomodo las balas haciendo un ruido increíble. Un par de zapatos negros y caros se pararon frente a la cama, el no se dio cuenta.

—¡No…! –grito y fue arrastrado, lo último que vio fue una sonrisa sádica. Después…todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

><p><em>Hola jeje...<em>

_Bueno pues aqui les dejo lo que seria el prologo de mi nuevo fic._

_Espero que les guste._

_Acepto criticas, tomatazos, rosas, pastelazos, Jutsus en mi contra, de todo xD_

_Gracias por leer._

_Besos_

_**JuliaSoant**_


	2. El Vecino

**Capitulo I: El vecino**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un convertible naranja iba a toda velocidad hasta su casa, lejos de hacerle caso a las advertencias de su madre prendió la radio oyendo lo habitual en su pequeña ciudad llamada Konoha.

Una familia desaparece, no hay ningún rastro, nada sobre ellos. Típico.

Como si no lo supieran, todos se mudan a las grandes ciudades.

El joven que manejaba el convertible miro a su acompañante. Una hermosa pelirrosa de ojos jade, la chica se quito sus lentes y le guiño el ojo a su novio.

—Naruto –lo llamo juguetona -, quiero un caffe Moka, ¿vamos?

—¡Claro Sakura-chan, lo que tu quieras! –le dijo energético como siempre, la chica le dio un beso rápido y se desviaron del camino.

Uzumaki Naruto era un joven feliz, alegre y muy divertido. Su cabello era rubio como los rayos del sol, sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo. Era un chico muy lindo. Su madre, Uzumaki Kushina era una mujer pelirroja de ojos azules, era una señora muy dulce, extrovertida y simpática. Todo un espécimen de mujer. Naruto y Kushina vivían solos, ninguno quería saber sobre su padre y esposo, Minato.

* * *

><p>Ambos jóvenes llegaron a Konoha High School, la mejor de la mejor. Las miradas se clavaron en ellos, como siempre y es que no era para menos, Sakura, la novia de Naruto era la chica más popular y sensual de todo el colegio, y Naruto, Naruto dejo de ser uno más para ser alguien medio popular, todo gracias a su chica.<p>

—¿Caffe Moka? ¿Tu? –pregunto Sai, el mejor amigo del rubio.

Sai Hirasawa era un joven tranquilo, medio raro y con una gran duda sobre su sexo. Su cabello era negro, sus ojos del mismo color y su piel pálida. Era raro. Todos en el colegio le decían vampirito o zombi, más lerdo que nada.

—Es solo un caffe Moka –dijo el rubio caminando a lado del chico.

—Naruto, desde que sales con ella estas más cambiado –le dijo Sai, preocupado -, creo que deberías…

—Nos vemos luego sapito pervertido –le dijo Sakura y se fue junto a sus amigas TenTen, una castaña puritana, Ino, una rubia muy exuberante y maliciosa, Karin, una pelirroja de lentes muy provocativa y sensual y Hinata, una pelinegra tímida pero bastante exuberante.. Claro que la pelirrosa era la numero uno. Más cuando usaba camisetas de tirantes muy pegadas al cuerpo, pantalones entubados que parecen segundo piel y sus botas negras estilo góticas.

—¡Adiós Sakura-chan! –grito energético y miro a Sai, se veía preocupado -, ¿Qué pasa Sai?

—Tobi no contesta su celular, creo que le paso algo –le dijo serio, lo tomo del cuello y comenzaron a caminar -, el es muy apegado a su celular…tengo miedo Naruto.

—Te preocupas demasiado –le dijo Naruto agitando su mano restándole importancia -, Tobi…

—Escúchame Naruto, hoy a las ocho de la noche lo iremos a buscar, si no vas le mando a Sakurita tu video con la foto de su hermosa carita en el baño masturbándote –lo amenazo, Naruto se puso rojo y lo miro perplejo.

—Ahí te miro –le dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Bien –dijo y ambos se fueron a su salón de clases.

Cuando el profesor paso lista hubo una gran falta de asistencia, cuatro de los alumnos no estaban, Kizame, Hidan, Zetsu y Tobi, ¿Qué estaba pasando? La gran respuesta era obvia. Se fueron a la gran ciudad.

* * *

><p>—…es enserio Sakura, no se como es que eres novia de ese raro –le dijo Ino divertida mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegio.<p>

—Es divertido –le dijo esta cansada por la misma pregunta de siempre.

—Ya dejen de molestar a Sakura con eso –regaño Hinata harta de lo mismo.

—Gracias Hi –le dijo la chica, en eso miro al rubio y con un fugaz beso a todas sus amigas corrió hacia el -, hola bebe.

—Amor –le dijo el rubio y la beso -, vamos amor, mama quiere cenar contigo hoy.

—Bueno –dijo esta y así partieron rumbo a la residencia Uzumaki.

Al estacionar el convertible en el patio Naruto celoso observo como su mama hablaba muy encantadora con el nuevo vecino, el joven aparentaba veinticinco años, mas o menos, su cabello era negro con reflejos azulados, sus ojos eran negros en su totalidad, su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, muy musculoso, el joven llevaba puesto unos pantalones azul de mezclilla y unas botas negras de albañil estilo gótico, la camisa que se supone debería de llevar puesta la tenia sujeta entre su cinto y el pantalón. Naruto estallo en celos al ver como le decía algo a su mama en el oído y esta se sonrojaba.

—¡Mama ya llegue! –dijo celoso jalándola hacia el, el joven lo miro divertido.

—Naruto-chan –le dijo la señora dudosa, parecía que había reaccionado de algo -, hola bebe, el es nuestro vecino, el joven Sasuke Uchiha.

—Aja –dijo Naruto celoso ocasionando enojo en la madre y diversión en el joven.

—Ya, ya Naruto-chan –dijo su novia pelirrosa divertida enojando mas al rubio y llamando la atención del moreno que al verla sonrió, así como los niños cuando planean travesuras -, no seas grosero, pídele disculpas al joven o…no voy a comer rammen contigo en una semana.

—¡¿Qué? –Grito alarmado, Sakura soltó la carcajada junto a Kushina -, maldición. Discúlpame. Es que soy un hombre que cuida lo suyo, ¿si me entiendes no?

—Claro –dijo el joven divertido, su voz parecía como la de un dios, tan varonil y tan sensual -, así que tu eres el hijo de Kushina... ¿y ella es…?

—Haruno Sakura, un gusto –estrecho su mano con la del moreno sonriente, como una niña bueno.

—Un gusto Sakura –le dijo este y beso la mano de la chica dándole una extraña sensación -, bien, es hora de despedirme, tengo una fiesta esta noche.

Naruto refunfuñando tomo a su madre y la metió.

—¡Sakura-chan, ven a comer! –grito celoso, Sakura hizo su cabello hacia atrás divertida.

—¡Ah, como amo a mi Naru-chan! –Dijo emocionada -, adiós Sasuke, cuídate de las vecinas de aquí, son raras. Nos vemos luego.

—Adiós Sakura –le dijo el moreno siguiendo los movimientos de las caderas de la chica -, nos vemos pronto…

* * *

><p>Eran ya las siete de la noche, Naruto y Sakura estaban afuera de la casa del rubio, ambos comiéndose a besos.<p>

La pelirrosa tenia sus brazos en el cuello de este jugando mientras masajeaba su cuero cabelludo y el rubio tenia sus manos en la cintura de la joven acercándola mas a su cuerpo, sintiendo esas redondeces bastante llamativas de su chica.

Naruto por puro instinto miro hacia la puerta de su vecino y ahí vio al susodicho.

Este comía una manzana mientras los veía, Naruto se molesto, ese sujeto era muy raro, demasiado.

—Sakura-chan –dijo este al separarse de ella -, lamento no poder llevarte hoy a tu casa.

—Descuida –le dijo esta, compresiva -, no es tu obligación.

Naruto sonrió y cuando dirigió sus orbes azules a su vecino este ya no estaba, raro…

El celular del rubio sonó, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, era la portada de su video….

—Mmmm ¡Adiós Sakura-chan! –dijo y se fue corriendo lo mas que sus piernas le permitían.

—Mmmm, que rápido es –dijo poniendo sus manos arriba de sus ojos, viendo la nube de polvo en los pies de su rubio -, bien es hora de… ¡ahh!

—Disculpa, no te quise asustar –dijo Sasuke frente a ella con sus llaves en mano, jugaba con ellas -, ¿te llevo a tu casa?

—No… se –dijo dudosa -, Naruto-chan es muy celoso y…

—Vamos –insistió este -, no haremos nada malo, solo te llevare sana y salva a tu casa.

—No se –dijo nuevamente -, ¿Cómo se que no eres un asesino, violador, descuartizador o peor aun, vendedor de seguros con cara bonita?

El moreno soltó una carcajada divertida, se acerco a Sakura, tomo un mechón de cabello y se lo puso atrás de su oreja.

—Te aseguro que no soy nada de eso –le dijo -, menos un vendedor de seguros. Soy algo peor –dijo esta frase en su oído.

—Mmmm, algo peor –dijo con una ceja arqueada pero diversión en su rostro -, bueno, si haces algo que no me guste…

—Descuida –dijo guiándola a su camioneta familiar negra -, llegaras viva a tu casa pero no seguirás así al entrar.

—Jajajajaja, ¿te han dicho que eres muy divertido? –le pregunto Sakura poniéndose el cinturón.

—No, es la primera vez, por lo general me dicen que doy miedo y salen corriendo lejos de mi –dijo poniéndose el cinturón y arrancando la camioneta.

—Das miedo –le dijo y este sonrió, la chica miro la radio y luego al joven este solo le sonrió y la chica puso su estación favorita, en ese momento sonaba _Disturbia_de _Rihanna_-, Naru-chan nunca me deja oír esa estación….

—¿Puedo saber el por que? –pregunto el moreno doblando en una esquina.

—No se la verdad –dijo y bajo el vidrio sintiendo el aire fresco en su rostro -, mmm, amo las noches.

El moreno aspiro el aroma que emana la chica, cerezo, olía tan bien esa chica.

Naruto llego sudando a mares a la casa de Tobi, Sai lo esperaba afuera y con su celular en mano.

Ambos entraron y buscaron, nada, los muebles estaban tapados con mantas blancas, no había ropa, nada.

—Si se mudaron Sai –dijo Naruto triste -, y no se despidió de nosotros. Mal amigo.

—Mira Naruto, una nota con la letra de Tobi –señalo Sai y Naruto la tomo, comenzó a leerla.

_Para mis compadres Naruto y Sai:_

_Aquí les va cuates._

_Primero hola, segunda jajaja el video de Naruto y tercero, Sai, eres un maricon de primera._

_Bueno, mis papas se quieren mudar a la gran ciudad y pues yo no les pude negar nada._

_Les prometo mandarles cartas y mamadas así._

_Sin mas por que Dragon Ball ya empezó los quiero, siempre estarán en mi corazón (No soy gay Sai, solo para darle sazón a la carta (si es que esto es una carta, la verdad no se))._

_Bueno amigos. Adiós._

_Tobi_

_Posdata:_

_Maricas ah y Naruto. Tu novia esta bien…. _

—¡Ahhhh maldito Tobi! –Exclamo Naruto celoso, Sai lloro y abrazo a su amigo Naruto que lo miro raro -, hum, este Sai, yo soy machin, ya sabes…me gustan las mujeres….

—¡Tobi! –grito Sai aforrándose mas al rubio.

— _(Deje __solita __a __mi __Sakura-chan __para __esto, __pobre __de __mi __novia. __Solo __espero __que __no __le __pase __nada)_ –se lamentaba el rubio mientras trataba de apartar al pelinegro de su cuello -, _(si __no __hago __algo __seré __hurtajado, __vamos __Naruto __piensa)_ ¡Mira Sai, mañana hay escuela, vamos, te invito rammen!

—¡Vamos! –exclamo Sai sin lagrimas en el rostro. Naruto lo miro con pena. Si Sai era un marica de primera y el su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke aparco su camioneta frente a la casa de la joven pelirrosa, se bajo y le abrió la puerta. Sakura tomo su mano y bajo.<p>

—Bueno, fue un placer haberte traído –le dijo el moreno.

—Gracias, el placer fue todo mío –le dijo Sakura y saco las llaves de su bolsa, abrió la puerta de la entrada y miro al joven -, ¿gustas pasar?

—En otro momento será –le respondió sonriente -, recuerda que tengo una fiesta esta noche.

—La fiesta. Lo había olvidado –le dijo -, bueno Sasuke, gracias por traerme, luego te veo.

—Adiós Sakura, buenas noches –le dijo dándole un beso cerca de los labios a una anonadada Sakura.

—Gracias, igualmente –le dijo ella cerrando la puerta.

El moreno oyó un "ah, que haré, ya me aburrí" y luego unos pasos correr.

Sonrió, la joven vivía sola y en una casa muy grande, demasiado para ella.

Y eso era peligroso.

Qué tal si alguien se metía y ella ni en cuenta

—Vendedor de seguros –dijo divertido al recordar las palabras de la chica.

Naruto había llegado a su casa al mismo tiempo que el moreno, al bajarse de su auto miro como el pelinegro se acercaba a el.

Frunció las cejas. Ese tipo le irritaba hasta más no poder.

—Oye, Naruto ¿le puedes dar esto a Sakura? –Le pregunto entregándole la libreta de la joven -, la dejo en mi auto cuando la fui a dejar…la casa de Sakura es muy hermosa ¿verdad?

Naruto tomo la libreta de mal modo y azotando la puerta hizo acto de desaparición.

Sasuke sonrió divertido.

—Bien, es hora de prepararme para mi fiesta –dijo divertido al ver como una rubia de ojos verdes caminaba a el -, hola Temari.

—Sasuke –dijo la rubia y se colgó del cuello del moreno besándolo ferozmente. El moreno la cargo haciendo que esta enrollara sus piernas en la cadera de este y así se metieron a la casa del moreno. Todo bajo la atenta mirada del Uzumaki.

Una pregunta se formulo en la mente del rubio.

¿Qué paso entre Sakura y el?


End file.
